theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Cream the Rabbit's Death Bed (Feat. Diddy Kong)
Transcript * (Diddy Kong flies around with his jetpack and lands right by the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Cream the Rabbit.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Diddy Kong opening the door to see Cream, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Diddy Kong closes the door silently and walks right in while some Sonic game series, action figures and Sonic X DVDS are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Diddy Kong walks right over to the comatose Cream. Tails looks right at Cream with a depressed look on his face, he tears up slightly just as Sonic and Amy put their hands on his shoulders.) * (Cream begins stirring a bit.) * Tails (off screen): "Cream?" * (Then Cream slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Vector goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Sega announces another new Sonic game which causes Cream to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Tails (offscreen): "Cream! No........no.......CREEEEEEEEAM!" * (Diddy Kong opens his medical bags and 2 flying electrobytes emerge right out of it and Tails catches them and tries to shock Cream back to life with them 3 times.) * (Diddy Kong realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Cream with his magic banana gun, but right before he does anything to do so, Silver grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Cream.) * (Knuckles is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Knuckles: "Huh, what?" * (Knuckles takes out his smart phone.) * Knuckles: "Oh." * (Knuckles shows Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Cheese, Chocola, Marine, Big, Froggy, Maria, Cosmo, Espio, Charmy, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Mighty, Ray, Manic and Sonia the tweet message.) * Knuckles: "Look." * (Tails is sobbing heavily near Cream's hospital bed.) * Knuckles: "Look at this." * (Tails stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Sonic returns to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.) * (Tails is still sobbing a bit.) * Tails: In Amazement * (Cream's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Cream: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Cream: "Hey, you guys, how's everything going so far?" * (Cream sits right back on her hospital bed.) * Tails: "Cream!" * (Tails and Cream hi-5 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Diddy Kong snuggles up with Charmy and he does the exact same thing.) * (Antoine is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Sonic, Amy, Sally and Bunnie are chuckling in excitement, as bright pink hearts appear right in their eyes.) * (Blaze and Rouge are tearing up slightly.) * (Ray's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Tails and Cream are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Big who got his smart phone out.) * (The tweet message reads: Jelly Donut Delivery on it.) * Big: "Oh, it's just my jelly donut delivery." * (Big exits Cream's hospital room.) * (Tails and Cream are still laughing a bit and Julie-Su wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Diddy Kong takes a record player and an instrumental version of Follow Me from Sonic Heroes begins playing on it and Cream is amazed to hear it.) * (Sonic and Knuckles are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Shadow's just standing there in silence.) * (Tails and Cream are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Vector takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: No season 4 episodes of Sonic X announced.) * (Cream begins shriveling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Cream's teammates are looking right at her just as Amy lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations, Sonic Battle, Sonic Colors, Sonic Forces, Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3 and Sonic X seasons 1, 2 and 3 as well.) * (Tails is tearing up slightly.) * Cream: "Thanks........a........bunch........for........all........of........your........help....Tails." * (Cream closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Knuckles tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Rotor's also sobbing wildly.) * (Julie-Su is sobbing heavily.) * (Cheese and Chocola are also sobbing wildly.) * (Sonic is tearing up slightly.) * (Diddy Kong is also tearing up slightly.) * (Big returns to Cream's hospital room with his jelly donut order.) * Big: "Who wants a jelly donut?" * (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Cosmo, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Mighty, Ray, Cheese, Chocola, Rouge, Julie-Su Maria and Rotor are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Big with his jelly donut order.) * (Big opens the jelly donut box.) * Big: "I'm pretty sure there's no pecans on it." * (Tails is sobbing heavily on Cream's hospital bed and Cream's power ring drops right down on the hospital floor, breaks apart and it fades to a black screen.) Cast Category:Deathbed Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros.